cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri (faction)
|headofstate = |headofgov = |commander = |defacto = |executive = presumably executes all laws |legislative = presumably legislates all laws |judicial = presumably judges all conflicts |affiliation = |military = |capital = * Moon Base * Transylvania, Romania |language = English, Russian |currency = None |holiday = 's birthday |formed = Soviet Psychic Corps |established = 1972 |fragmented = |reorganized = |dissolved = 1973 |restored = |conflicts = |status = * Dissolution following Yuri's defeat * Erased completely from the time-stream following Post-war Crisis. In essence, this faction now has never existed. }} "Yuri" sometimes refers to the army under Yuri's command rather than the man himself. Background Yuri was the leader of a very versatile and efficient army. Yuri and his mad scientists conducted secret researches which resulted in great scientific advances, which Yuri exploited to the full. Yuri relied on mind-control, cloning, advanced magnetic weapons, and laser technology, as well as speed, maneuverability and flexibility to bring him victory on the battlefield. The Army Yuri is most notorious for his mind-control and brainwashing abilities. His secret army used many psychic units like the Yuri Clone, the and the Psychic Tower. Yuri commanders would use these to turn enemy units against each other. If powerful units were captured, then they would fight for the Yuri player to help defend his base. Captured units could also be sent into a Grinder for a little extra cash, supplementing the income from Yuri's Slave Miners. Slave Miner refineries, unlike Allied or Soviet Ore Refineries, can freely move around the battlefield to mine any available ore. This can significantly save time in transporting ore back to the refinery, and eliminates the need to build extra refineries in far away mining locations. Infantry Yuri's infantry are, shall we say, "special". * Yuri's s are more powerful than either the Allied G.I. or the Soviet Conscript, being able to start fires with only their minds. They were very effective against infantry and quite effective against structures and, if in big numbers or garrisoned in a building, against tanks. * Yuri has his own engineer, it has no real difference with the regular engineers aside from a difference cameo and different dialogues. * The Brute was Yuri's tank hunter. It was a huge mutant who could smash almost anything with his powerful fists. They were specially designed to take over enemy tanks because their weapons were almost useless against Brutes. Brutes were immune to dogs because having veins embedded too deep in their bodies for a dog to tear out, they were also immune to Yuri's mind control because they had low intelligence. * The Virus was Yuri's sniper unit. Much like the British it could kill infantry from a great range. Even if the Sniper had greater attack range, the Virus was armed with some deadly toxins that could quickly kill infantry units, when a victim die of the poison shot, they would explode in a cloud of Toxic Virus, structures and tank would be damage if contact with these clouds are made, infantry would explode and die when contact with the cloud. * Yuri deployed a slighter cheaper mind-controlled unit called Yuri Clone. It cost 800 credits and works the same way like the old Psi-Corps trooper, although it maintain the orginial Yuri model, it has a different dialogue. * Yuri's last unit require a Battle Lab to train, the unit is Yuri himself! There could be one Yuri Prime on the game (if the player had Cloning Lab, he got two Yuri Prime), Yuri Prime in Yuri's Revenge arrives in a hover platform, he can mind-control any base defenses, structures, infantries, tanks, or ships. Yuri Prime's secondary weapon is much more useful than his clones, his psychic shockwave will not harm friendly infantry, it will only damage enemy infantry. It also has a shorter cooldown time than his clones. Vehicles , the main battle tank of Yuri's forces.]] ]] * His main battle tank was the Lasher tank. Even though it wasn't as strong as heavier tanks such as the Rhino, it was very fast and could easily outrange the grizzly tank. When stationed in a tank bunker, it was heavily defended and this made it a very efficient defense. * His were very fast and could easily kill infantry and shoot down aircrafts. Once their guns were fully charged, they would do heavy damage even to Kirov Airships and some light tanks. These two vehicles comprised the bulk of Yuri's armored divisions and allow Yuri's forces to conduct very fast offensives. * They are supported by various high-tech units including the Magnetron, which was useful against vehicles and allow Yuri commanders to drag enemy vehicles towards Yuri Clones or Masterminds. The vehicles were also vulnerable to anti-air fire, helping to destroy them. It could be also used to destroy building from afar. * Chaos Drone could spread special toxin which mind-controlled enemy infantry and turn them tepmporally against their comrades. , the only air unit of Yuri.]] Aircraft * Yuri did not use fixed-wing aircraft like the Allied Harrier and the Soviet , however, he had the Floating Disc, a powerful floating disk (resembling a stereotypical UFO) that could destroy infantry and vehicles with its laser. Yuri's Floating Disc had a secondary ability, when near a power plant, it could drain its power. If near the enemy Refinery, it could drain credits until there is no more left or the Disc is shot down. If the Floating Disc was ordered to attack a base defense, it disabled the base defense, exception to this are the Allied pillboxes, Gap Generator, Grand Cannon; Soviet battle bunker, sentry gun; and Yuri tank bunker. These exceptions would be destroyed like regular structures, superweapons would also be destroyed. Navy * The Boomer Submarine was Yuri's only, all-purpose naval unit. It was a stronger version of the Soviet Typhoon Attack Sub, able to fire two torpedoes at once, it could also launched ballistic missiles on land targets like the Soviet Dreadnought. Superweapons Yuri also have two superweapons, the Genetic Mutator and the Psychic Dominator. * The Genetic Mutator turned any infantry, either friendly, hostile, or neutral into loyal Brutes. (Dogs cannot be mutated, they simply dies.) * The Psychic Dominator was Yuri's ultimate weapon, capable of permanently mind-control any unit in a 3x3 area. It would unleashed raw psychic energies that destroy structure, units garrison inside a structure would be mind-controlled if use on the building. Using the Psychic Dominator in combination with the Genetic Mutator would yield even more devastating effects. Category: Red Alert universe factions